


Na própria carne

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, PWP without Porn, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: A mistura de prazer e dor fazia Jongdae encontrar sua liberdade, mas Minseok era o porto seguro para onde ele sempre voltaria no fim das contas.





	Na própria carne

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer semelhança com Flesh do Simon Curtis não é mera coincidência.

Não era uma doce como uma demonstração de amor, não era gentil, não era seguro, mas Jongdae admitia para si mesmo que ele gostava dos jogos que ele e Minseok jogavam. Era como um cabo de guerra: Minseok puxava, puxava, puxava até o ponto onde Jongdae finalmente cedia, com um grito de prazer e o sangue a escorrer pelos vales de sua pele, vermelho vivo em contraste com a pureza da pele e a sujeira da raça. Jongdae era todo perversão e falsa inocência, mas para Minseok, ele não podia ser nada menos que um anjo, tão lindo como fora Lucifer, cada gemido de dor e prazer como um chamado para levá-lo diretamente ao inferno.

E Minseok iria. Iria para qualquer lugar que Jongdae fosse, como um cachorrinho, e faria tudo o que Jongdae quisesse. Não era mais um jovenzinho e tinha muito mais experiência do que gostaria: havia amigos abandonados em sua estante, assim como amores fracassados e lembranças ruins. Algum aprendizado teria que nascer dali, não teria? Minseok, porém, se via de novo fresco quando Jongdae olhava para si com olhos nublados de prazer e pedia, num sussurro “ _pode ir com mais força”;_ se sentia mais uma vez um adolescente quando Jongdae sorria como uma criança e dizia  _“eu te amo tanto”;_ se sentia acorrentado, ao mesmo tempo em que infinitamente livre, quando Jongdae implorava por mais, quando gritava e pedia e choramingava e transformava Minseok em um vulcão pronto para entrar em erupção, o suor que escorria por sua pele queimando como lava sobre as marcas dos arranhões em suas costas.

— É só isso que você sabe fazer? — ofegou Jongdae, por entre os solavancos de seu corpo causados pelo impacto de Minseok contra si. — Como você ousa... como você consegue se perder nos seus pensamentos quando a gente está fazendo... — Corou. Estava amarrado à cabeceira da cama, suas pernas dobradas em uma posição quase impossível, tinha arranhões causados por Minseok em toda a extensão de seu corpo e um pau duro no meio das pernas, mas era a menção à palavra  _transar_ que o fazia ruborizar. Era quase absurdo. — É a idade pegando você, mesmo. Daqui a pouco está... ah! Mancando por aí. E aí eu vou ter que... que... que...

Uma estocada mais bruta de Minseok fez sua linha de pensamento se perder, arrancando dos lábios bonitos um grito que Minseok fez questão de engolir com os seus próprios, curvando-se sobre Jongdae para beijá-lo com tudo na boca. O aperto das unhas de Minseok na pele bonita das coxas era forte o suficiente para que Jongdae sentisse a dor dos hematomas que ali ficariam, a qual, juntamente com a ardência dos cortes abertos em sua pele, ele apreciaria por dias.  _Por que você gosta tanto de sentir dor?,_ Minseok perguntaria, porque Minseok não entendia. E nunca entenderia.

Jongdae, que crescera como um protetor e abraçara aquele cargo como sua missão de vida, que fora treinado e moldado como um soldado e já enfrentara o que havia de pior no mundo — a guerra—, conhecia bem a sensação da dor. Conhecia o calor do sangue a pintar a pele, a agonia de um osso quebrado, a ardência de uma queimadura e aceitava essa dor como o fardo da escolha que ele nunca fizera: a de ser quem era. Se machucar por alguém, por uma causa, aqueles eram os ossos do ofício; mas se machucar porque ele queria, porque isso lhe trazia prazer, lidar com a dor como o fantasma de um bom momento, aquela era uma sensação completamente nova, uma com a qual ele ainda estava se acostumando a sentir.

Não se importava que Minseok o empurrasse contra a parede, o amarrasse com força o suficiente para cortar sua pele ou o mordesse com força o suficiente para sangrar, como estava fazendo naquele momento, rompendo a pele de seu pescoço e fazendo com que o grito de Jongdae ecoasse pelo cômodo. Não se importava de mancar, de sentir uma leve dor nas costas, de dormir com os músculos ardendo, de ter seus cabelos puxados, de dizer coisas degradantes sobre si mesmo. Não se importava de ser dominado — porque aquele era o único momento em que Jongdae não estava sob estrito controle de si mesmo. E aquela sensação de leveza... Ela fazia toda e qualquer dor valer a pena.

— Agora é você que está divagando. — Minseok mordeu o lábio inferir de Jongdae em retaliação, cortando a pele frágil, e Jongdae gemeu quando o gosto férreo tocou sua língua. — Presta atenção em mim, Jongdae. Em mim.

Era uma ordem quase inútil para ser dada; quando Minseok estava por perto, Jongdae não tinha vontade de olhar para nenhum outro lugar que não para seu próprio namorado. Ainda assim, Jongdae engasgou uma concordância e assistiu Minseok cessar seus movimentos por um instante, usando de sua força para rearranjar Jongdae e colocá-lo de quatro na cama, suas unhas deixando um rastro de sangue nas costas brancas antes que sua palma se chocasse com a pele branca da bunda, uma, duas, três, tantas vezes que Jongdae perdeu a conta. Só conseguia gritar, gritar até que sua garganta ardesse de dor, e então implorar por mais, sabendo que Minseok lhe daria, sabendo que Minseok puxava, puxava e puxava e que, sempre, sempre, lhe recompensaria por ser o primeiro a ceder.

A dor o deixava leve, mas também o tornava eufórico. Quando a dor dos tapas se aproximou da agonia, Jongdae mal sequer conseguia ouvir o próprio barulho dos impactos, o nó de suas mãos à cabeceira da cama sendo a única coisa a impedi-lo de desabar sobre o colchão; já não havia mais força nas pernas, nos braços, na cabeça, em nada. A dor dominara tudo e era como se Minseok o tivesse destruindo inteiro, pedaço por pedaço, para então remontá-lo no orgasmo que Jongdae sabia que chegaria e colocaria todas as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

As estocadas recomeçaram e Minseok se curvou sobre Jongdae, usando as mãos para içar o pescoço do namorado para trás, sentindo a pulsação sob seus dedos, Jongdae cansado demais para elaborar qualquer coisa mais complexa que choramingos. Ali, Jongdae não era soldado, não era um sobrevivente de guerra, não responsável por ninguém; ali, Jongdae não era nada além do repositório de todo o prazer que o dominava, moldando-o ao seu bel prazer, tirando-o de si mesmo para transformá-lo puramente em sensação. Por isso, quando Minseok intensificou seu aperto na pele do pescoço, cuspindo algumas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, a primeira coisa que Jongdae registrou foi o arrepio de seu corpo frente a sensação do ar contra a pele, alguns segundos de delay o separando da compreensão do que acabara de ser dito:

— Eu poderia matar você, Jongdae, você tem consciência disso?

Jongdae gemeu. E sorriu consigo mesmo.

— Eu sei. Mas... você não faria isso.

O prazer era uma espiral, escalando, fazendo seus músculos queimarem pelo esforço, e os movimentos de Minseok eram cada vez mais frenéticos, a mão que não segurava o pescoço de Jongdae deslizando pelo tronco, provocando no caminho um mamilo, e se ocupando então de realizar uma masturbação que, embora rápida e desajeitada, cumpriu seu papel mesmo assim.

— E por que não?

Jongdae riu — riu em meio aos próprios choramingos, riu de histeria, riu porque podia, porque não havia nada mais libertador do que se deixar ser varrido pelo prazer em sua forma mais pura e simples.

— Por que você me  _ama,_ Minseok.

Quando gozou, Jongdae nem sequer teve energia para gritar. As cordas que o prendiam sumiram e seu corpo caiu sem forças na cama, tomado por um tipo completamente diferente de exaustão; aquele onde o corpo, morto, não reage ao menor estímulo, mas a mente, essa está prontíssima para outra. Sentiu Minseok pegá-lo no colo, levá-lo para uma banheira de água quente, sussurrando doces nadas contra sua pele, sentiu a água quente contra suas feridas e se sentiu amado, o namorado deslizando a esponja por sua pele quanto cantarolava, mas demorou vários minutos para que conseguisse enfim reagir, reencontrando o caminho para o próprio corpo e anunciando sua chegada com um:

— Você pegou leve comigo.

Minseok ergueu para si as sobrancelhas, dando uma risadinha.

— Eu? Não fiz nada disso. Você não possui  _provas._

— Mas eu sei. Eu disse que não precisava pegar leve, Minseok!

— Mas eu não peguei leve! — Os olhos de gato dele riam, porém, e contavam uma história completamente diferente. — Hardcore como sempre. Você que está tentando inventar motivo pra reclamar comigo. Não vai colar, Jongdae.

— Eu  _sei_ que você pegou leve. — Cruzou os braços, tentando fazer cara feia, mas seu corpo reclamou e Jongdae acabou fazendo uma careta por um motivo completamente diferente. Minseok riu alto, dessa vez, desviando por pouco de um tapa bem dado na fuça antes de suavizar a expressão e curvar-se para beijar Jongdae na boca, lentamente, por um tempo que pareceu longo demais. Quando se separaram, Jongdae sentia seu rosto em chamas. — Ei. Isso não vale. Estou sendo chantageado.

—  _É subornado,_ a palavra, Jongdae.

— Não interessa a palavra se o efeito é você me comprando com beijinho na boca.

— Que culpa tenho eu se você se vende? — Minseok deu de ombros, deixando-se levar o tapa na fuça dessa vez, fazendo uma falsa expressão de dor. — Não venha me culpar por eu ser encantador. Faz parte do meu charme?

— Que charme?

Minseok lhe fez uma careta.

— Não provoca.

O banho durou tempo o suficiente para a água começar a esfriar, então Minseok pegou Jongdae no colo, secou-o com uma toalha e o levou de volta para a cama, deitando-o cuidadosamente sobre os lençóis para então deitar ao seu lado, ambos de frente um para o outro, os narizes quase se tocando, o silêncio dizendo muito mais do que qualquer declaração de amor.

— Ei. Feliz aniversário, de novo — murmurou Minseok, arrastando a pontinha do nariz pela bochecha de Jongdae em um carinho. — Feliz trinta e tantos anos para você. Que muitos mais venham. E que estejamos juntos em todos eles? Você não vai arranjar um namorado mais lindo e hardcore do que eu. Então faça o favor de preservar.

Jongdae revirou os olhos.

— Claro, claro, claro, Minseok. Muito hardcore você — provocou, mas não havia força nas palavras, e um sorriso não demorou a vencer a barreira de seu mal humor. — Obrigado. Você me ama um bocadinho, eu sei, mas eu te amo um pouquinho também.

E Minseok, que via Jongdae como o centro de seu mundo, que se mataria para fazê-lo feliz, que não conseguia imaginar um tempo onde não existiria mais Jongdae em sua vida, que se deixava ingressar nos confins mais violentos de sua personalidade apenas porque Jongdae gostava assim, não diria que seu amor era só um pouquinho. Mas sabia, porém, que era assim que Jongdae lidava com as coisas: as tornando menores do que realmente eram. Pequenas o suficiente para que ele conseguisse lidar.

E, como o maldito domado que era, Minseok entendia. — e respeitava.

— Só um pouco, hein? Não se ache muito. Sou muito bonito. Tenho filas de pessoas só a espera de eu anunciar que estou disponível.

Jongdae deu uma risadinha, quase já completamente rendido ao sono, grudando seu corpo no de Minseok como um carrapato e escondendo a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro de prazer.

— Claro, claro. — Alguns segundos de silêncio. — E eu sei que você pegou leve comigo.

— Vai dormir, menino.

Ele obedeceu, sua respiração logo se harmonizando em ressonares, e Minseok, com seus olhos de gato, dezenas de experiências e coleção de decepções na estante, se perguntou, talvez pela milésima vez, quando tinha se tornado tão fraco — e porque, apesar de todos os pesares, simplesmente não conseguia se arrepender do que estava fazendo.

Minseok estava exatamente onde queria estar.


End file.
